Distancias
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Danny tiene que alejarse de sus amigos lo más posible, oh serán destruidos, que tanto les afectara a los tres?
1. Chapter 1

Distancias

Era un miércoles en Amity Park, todos los jóvenes estudiantes estaban algo apesadumbrados, apenas era la mitad de la semana. Pero nuestra historia no se basa en todos los estudiantes, sino solo en tres: Danny Fenton, Sam Manson y Tucker Foley.

Danny se encontró a sus amigos en donde siempre lo esperaban, después de saludarse, entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a sus clases.

En el descanso los tres se fueron a su mesa y empezaron a comer.

Tucker: ah…. como que apenas es miércoles? Todavía falta para el fin de semana

Danny: como sea, hoy los profesores muy mal o buen humor, porque todos nos han dejado demasiada tarea

Tucker: si quien entiende a los profesores, andan de buen humor y nos dejan mucha tarea, andan de malas y nos dejan mucha tarea T.T

Sam: dejen de quejarse, creen que haciendo eso, dejaran de tener tarea?

Danny: no, pero al menos nos desahogamos

Tucker: si, es verdad. Que les parece que después de clases nos reunamos en un lugar para hacer la tarea

Sam: a mi me parece buena idea

Danny: a mi también

Tucker: bien, nos veremos en la biblioteca, como también tiene red, la búsqueda será mas fácil

Sam: esta bien, bueno ya casi van a timbrar, y dejé algo en el salón, luego nos vemos

Tucker: esta bien, te veremos luego

Sam caminó sola ese largo pasillo que daba al salón de clases, aunque le gustaba estar con sus amigos, le serenaba y le alegraba estar a veces sola, pensaba el mundo se detenía. Era fascinante esa sensación.

Entró al salón, faltaban 5 minutos para la clase, así que no vio un motivo para regresar, así que se sentó y espero….y espero…..y espero.

Sam: vaya, que lento va el tiempo

Sam sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y empezó a hojearlo, se sorprendió que en la última hoja hubiera algo escrito, de pronto se acordó de que en principio de año Tucker le había escrito esa carta, le decía que si le gustaba Danny, se lo dijera, sino alguien mas se adelantaría.

Al principio a Sam le pareció muy tonto, pero desde hace un tiempo ella aceptó que Danny le gustaba, desde antes de aquél accidente en donde Danny adquirió sus poderes fantasmales. En eso pensaba, cuando sonó el timbre, en un momento, él salón ya estaba lleno.

El resto de las clases fueron normales, sino hasta el final, que ya que habían salido, a Danny le salió el humito azul de su boca, haciendo que sus amigos lo escondieran para poder transformarse, salió a donde se encontraba ese molesto fantasma.

Encontró a un encapuchado, quien lo empezó a atacar, hiriendo en uno de sus ataques un brazo de Danny, haciendo que este soltara un grito ahogado.

Esto te dolió? Yo creo que te dolerá mas que lastime a tus seres queridos verdad?

Danny: con ellos no te metas! Te lo advierto!

No es de advertir, yo haré lo que me plazca…pero veo que te dolería mucho perder a alguien….

Danny: no te atrevas!...

Claro que no….pero con una condición

Danny: cual?

He visto que la mayoría de tu tiempo andas con tus amigos, Sam y Tucker, cierto?

Danny: que con ellos?

Para que no lee haga daño tendrás que alejarte de ellos, no me hagas esa cara de que no entiendes, escucha bien, que no te lo repetiré, si no quieres que les haga daño tendrás que distanciarte de ellos, lo que quiere decir que, ya no mas paseos juntos, ya no mas platicaras con ello etc.… entiendes?

Danny: pero…

Nada de peros, entendiste o no, para de una vez exterminar a tus amigos, tengo todavía muchas cosas por hacer

Danny: yo….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, hoy me vino mucho la inspiración! Como sea espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny: yo…

No tengo tu tiempo…

Danny: esta bien….pero cumple tu promesa de que no les harás daño!

Cumple tu promesa y yo cumpliré la mía

Danny: de acuerdo

Te estaré vigilando, a la mínima señal de que estés con ellos, los destruiré

Danny: pero no es justo! Cuando llegue, me pedirán explicaciones y si les pongo la ley del hielo se les hará extraño

Esta bien, no te exaltes ¬¬, me crees tonto, ya lo había pensado, te daré 10 minutos para…

Danny: decirles que no puedo hablarles, y pedirles que me comprendan?

No ¬¬, para dejar las cosas en claro de que tu ya no quieres estar con ellos

Danny: pero si quiero!

Oh pues…¬¬ no me entiendes, con razón tus calificaciones, lo que te quiero decir es que te portes cortante ó ya sabes lo que les pasará, ya entiendes?

Danny: si…pero como les explico

Eso ya es problema tuyo

Danny: al menos puedo saber como rayos de llamas?

No, dejémoslo en el anonimato

Danny: pero…

Ya basta de charla, ya perdiste 5 minutos, lo que quiere decir que solo tienes 5 minutos para dejarlos fuera del camino

Danny: no es justo!

-Viendo su reloj- (no me preguntan de dónde lo sacó xD) 4 minutos u-u

Danny: agh!

Danny bajó lentamente y de mala gana, y fue a dónde estaban sus amigos, disimulando que iba a otra parte…

Sam: Danny!

Tucker: quien era ese fantasma

Danny respiró hondo, intentó poner la cara mas dura y fría, y la voz mas cortante

Danny: y a ustedes que les interesa?

Sam: -extrañada- Danny, estas bien?

Danny: por que no he de estarlo?

Tucker: por tu voz y tu expresión, tu jamás has estado en ese estado

Danny: ya pueden dejar de molestar, ya no quiero verlos más! Entienden? O se los explico con bolitas y palitos?

Sam: tu no eres Danny

Tucker: si, quien eres? Danny jamás se comportaría así, y menos con nosotros

Danny: me importa un bledo lo que piensen, solo quiero que me dejen en paz, ya son bastantes molestos

Dicho esto Danny se transformo y salió volando dejando a Tucker y a Sam muy confundidos y cabizbajos

Tucker: que le habrá pasado? Es muy raro

Sam: te aseguró que fue ese fantasma con el que estuvo

Tucker: si…de todos modos debemos hablar con él aunque no quiera

Sam: si….espero que esto se solucione, no me imagino sin Danny con nosostros

Tucker: nosotros? o tú? –sonrisa pícara-

Sam: Nosotros Tucker!

Tucker: esta bien, no te esponjes o-o

Sam: que graciosos ¬¬

Tucker: bien, ya es hora de….LA TAREA!

Sam: Santo cielo! Se nos había olvidado por completo!

Tucker: y ahora?

Sam: es demasiada y es algo tarde, nos vemos en mi casa, que te parece? Y después hablaremos sobre Danny

Tucker: me parece bien, sólo déjame ir a la casa por mis cosas, nos veremos en 15 minutos

Sam: esta bien

Tucker se fue corriendo, su casa quedaba relativamente cerca de la escuela así que tomó mas calma que Tucker y se fue caminando lenta pesadamente, en esos momentos Danny siempre estaba con ella, como era posible que todo el día hubiera estado bien y hasta que apareció ese fantasma todo había cambiado.

Sam: Danny…

Mientras tanto Danny llegaba a su casa, algo apesadumbrado, ni el hubiera imaginado contestarles así a sus mejores y únicos amigos. Jazz se dio cuenta del estado de su hermano menor, pero cuando empezó a hablarle, Danny le contestó de mala gana que no quería hablar. El primer impulso de Jazz fue hablarle a Sam, tal vez ella supiera algo del estado de su querido hermano; la llamó y espero un momento; mientras tanto Sam iba llegando a su casa, escuchó el teléfono pero no le dio importancia, hasta que un pensamiento de fuera Danny la hizo correr, pero no alcanzó a contestar la llamada. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan tonta, y decidió llamar a Danny, pero que tal si no hubiera sido él? Lo averiguaría luego, ahora tenía que buscar la información de la tarea.

Danny estaba recostado en su cama, viendo el techo, penando en que tal vez sus amigos estuvieran muy enojados con él, pero…quien los culparía? No lograba estar en paz, se transformó y se fue por la ventana, la sensación de volar le producía tranquilidad y paz, y le recordaba aquella vez que voló con Sam, cuando tenían el problema de Ember.

Danny: Sam…

Te gusta?

Danny: otra vez tu! Hice lo que me pediste, ya estarás contento

Sabes cuales son mis razones para hacerte esto?

Danny: para destruirme, venganza, por puro placer?

No ¬¬

Danny: entonces?

Digamos que tengo mis razones, unas razones muy especiales

Danny: no entiendo

Si, nadie entiende, por eso estamos como estamos ¬¬, ya te dije tengo mis razones

Danny: gracias a ti, mis amigos…!

Que? se enojaron contigo, cómo lo sabes, que te lo dijeron o que?

Danny: no…pero cualquiera lo estaría si lo hubieran tratado de un modo como yo los trate

Si son tus verdaderos amigos, dudo que eso, los haga detenerse y alejarse de ti

Danny: tu no entiendes…

Tu tampoco

Danny: déjame en paz

Nos salimos mucho del tema, te pregunté que si te gustaba

Danny: quien?

Quien? Como que quien? Tu amiga

Danny: Sam?

Si

Danny: no!

Entonces porque susurraste su nombre?

Danny: porque recordé algo…

Que viviste junto a ella?

Danny: si, pero eso no te concierne, o sí?

No, para nada, solo era una pregunta, tranquilo

Danny: ya déjame solo, si? O es mucho pedir

Ta bien ¬¬ no te esponjes

Danny: ya!

Ahora me largan ;o;

Danny: estas empezando a molestarme

Ya me voy ¬¬

Danny: pues que esperas?

A que me dejes respirar al menos ¬¬

Danny solo ignoró ese comentario, y se fue volando de ahí, el fantasma solo lo vio con satisfacción. La primera parte ya estaba hecha

Hola! Muchas gracias a Karolina-Phantom que fue la única que me escribió un review T.T aún así, por eso esta este 2 cap. n—n Karolina! Espero tambien el siguiente cap. de tu historia, que esta muy interesante n-n!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny se fue a uno de los tantos lugares en donde había estado con sus amigos: la colina, ahí había compartido muchos momentos con…

Danny: Sam…y Tucker, claro, es extraño estar sin la compañía de ellos… supongo que….deberé acostumbrarme, pero será muy difícil. De repente a Danny se le vino un pensamiento extraño que hizo que se riera un poco; ese pensamiento fue cuando ese extraño fantasma le dijo: A que me dejes respirar al menos ¬¬, que acaso los fantasmas respiraban? Como fuera se sentó destransformándose.

Vio toda la ciudad desde esa colina, recordó aquella vez en el cumpleaños No.15 de Paulina. Se sintió un poco mal, al pensar que había herido a Sam muchas veces, no físicamente, pero siempre que aparecía Paulina o Valerie, nunca le prestaba atención, o sus promesas con ella siempre las rompía por una de estas dos chicas…

Danny: Supongo que no sabes cuan realmente vale alguien hasta que lo pierdes…

Mientras con Sam y Tucker…

Tucker: uff! Por fin acabamos!

Sam: si, estoy deshecha -.-

Tucker: tu lo has dicho, vaya que tu computadora es genial –estrellitas en los ojos-

Sam: ni creas…

Tucker: tu si debes estar realmente cansada…hiciste tu trabajo…y el de Danny

Sam: bueno, supongo que ha sido un día bastante difícil para él…

Tucker: y para nosotros, no se te olvide o.ó, creo que solo estas viendo por Danny y no por nosotros

Sam: como sea, debemos hablar con él mañana, para saber que es lo que le pasa

Tucker: si, pero ahora ya es tarde nos vemos!

Sam: adiós

Al día siguiente, Danny se fue volando a la escuela, ya entrando al salón se acordó de la tarea, se maldijo mentalmente por no hacerla, pero se sorprendió enormemente al encontrar la tarea en su asiento junto con una pequeña notita:

_Danny:_

_Espero que haya quedado bien _

_y que volvamos a hablar,_

_Sam_

Danny volteo a los lugares en donde se encontraban sus amigos y vio que lo miraban, cuando se percataron de que los observaba le dirigieron una sonrisa, el solo volteó fingiendo ignorarlos.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, el mismo Sr. Lancer se había sorprendido del trabajo de Danny, era completo y no decía palabras incoherentes, como normalmente, todos sus trabajos eran así.

Ya en la salida (tan rápido?) Danny se disponía a marcharse, pero sus amigos lo alcanzaron

Sam: Danny!

Tucker: espera!

Danny: chicos! Es decir…que es lo que quieren? –con la voz cortante y ya saben que mas ¬¬)

Sam: que nos expliques por que estas actuando de esa forma tan rara

Tucker: si, y suponemos que tu comportamiento tiene que ver con ese extraño fantasma

Danny: pues suponen mal, ahora si me permiten ya me han quitado mucho tiempo

Tucker: -molesto- no es cierto! Ni siquiera 5 minutos!

Sam: Danny, somos amigos,. Siempre lo hemos sido, entonces por que…

Danny: YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS! Esta bien? No me importa lo que ustedes hagan, así que ustedes tampoco se metan en lo que yo decida hacer!

Tucker: oye! No le hables así a Sam, ella solo esta preocupada por ti!

Danny: pues entonces es patética!

Sam: basta! –con la voz cortada- esta bien? Basta! Yo…me voy

Dicho esto Sam se fue corriendo, Ni Danny ni Tucker la habían visto así nunca, temblando, con los ojos cristalinos, apunto de salirse varias lagrimas y con voz cortada y temblorosa.

Tucker: Ya estarás contento?

Danny: a que te refieres?

Tucker: por favor! Gracias a ti Sam esta así, pensé que eramos amigos, pensé que eras una persona muy diferente al Danny que veo ahora, pero veo que me equivoqué, eres la peor persona que he conocido, veo que eres igual a Vlad Plasmius y tal vez peor

Danny: no es verdad!

Tucker: si claro, como sea, me largo

Tucker se fue corriendo, tal vez a buscar a Sam, dejando a un Danny solo y triste. Se fue volando al único lugar en donde se sentía bien, se fue de nuevo a esa colina, que tantos recuerdos le había traído.

En el camino se encontró al extraño fantasma

Danny: que es lo que quieres?

Se supone que esa frialdad la debes usar con tus amigos, no conmigo ¬¬

Danny: ya bastante has hecho, si, si querías hacerme sufrir, ya lograste tu cometido, he perdido completamente a mis dos mejores amigos, a los únicos que de verdad me entendían y no me trataban como un fenómeno

Será porque ellos también lo eran? ¬¬

Danny: claro que no! Quieres dejarme en paz, ya suficiente has hecho al hacer que perdiera a mis amigos

Pues la verdad, no creo que los hayas perdido totalmente, en especial a esa chica, tiene tanto afecto por ti, que en lugar de estar enfadada contigo por tan hirientes palabras que le dirigiste, esta mas bien esta triste y confundida, tu amigo, por otra parte aunque también esta dolido esta planeando algo del mismo peso que tu les has dado a ellos…

Danny: con justa razón ¬¬ capaz y yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, Sam…ella siempre ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo…como estará?

Mmm…no lo sé, de todos modos ya me voy

Danny: si…_vete como todos los demás_

Tal vez ahora estés dolido, pero será mejor que te despejes, nos vemos

El fantasma se fue, Danny se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la casa de Sam, esperaba que se encontrara ahí, no lo vería, pues se convertiría en fantasma. Ya en la casa de Sam solo vi por la ventana de su cuarto. Sam si estaba ahí, estaba cabizbaja viendo un libro, o por lo menos así parecía, estaba escuchando música.

Danny tuvo curiosidad de ver que era ese libro, así que entró sigilosamente, se puso a un lado de Sam, tratando de no tocar nada y puedo ver el álbum fotográfico de ellos: Tucker, Sam y él. Le dio tanta nostalgia al verlos tan unidos, como la misma tristeza que a Sam le daba verlos separados. Sam se paró de repente, sobresaltando un poco a Danny y empezó a recorrer su habitación, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Danny se sintió enormemente mal, al ver los ojos algo hinchados de Sam.

Sam: -murmurando- que le habrá pasado a Danny? él no es así…

_Nadie me entiende como tú  
Que estás detrás del espejo  
Llévame donde estás tú  
Donde nadie nos pueda ver_

Sam: genial, esa estrofa va genial con la situación ¬¬ (no se si les habrá pasado lo mismo, que siempre aparecen las canciones que van de acuerdo a la situación, a mi siempre me pasa xD)

Danny quiso moverse un poco, pero accidentalmente tiró un cuaderno abriéndolo de par en par, Sam se volteó inmediatamente y su primer impulso fue:

Sam: Danny? No, tal vez fue el viento

Sam recogió el cuaderno, leyendo lo que había en él, era su cuaderno personal, como le gustaba decirle, no diario, le gustaba ser original. Venía una pequeña nota, que hizo que temblara de nuevo, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Danny, era una cartita de cuando ella se enfermó en 7° año, Danny fue el único (ya que Tucker estaba recuperándose del quinceavo NO de las chicas al invitarlas a salir con él) que la fue a ver a su casa, importándole un comino si él también se enfermaba, como había dicho "Sam es mi amiga en las buenas, como en las malas". Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando y al final Danny le entregó esa cartita en donde deseaba que se mejorara pronto.

Danny había olvidado por completo esa carta. Sam se quedó mirando fijamente durante un largo rato una foto en donde ellos estaban agarrados de la mano, Tucker se las había tomado por sorpresa.

Sam tomó un abrigo, ya que afuera hacia frío y salió de la casa con el cuaderno en la mano, a Danny le extraño pero la siguió, nunca se imaginó las consecuencias que eso tendría…

Hola, perdón por demorar tanto (tal vez no fue tanto, pero como yo soy flash al actualizar, ya ven ¬¬) no tenía inspiración para este cap. Y así que es mejor, un capítulo demorado pero con sentimiento! O un capítulo mal hecho! (suena músiquita de Welcome to América de Neil Dimond) ok, ok , no es para tanto ¬¬, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a ceci-94-fanatik, perdón por demorarme TOT enserio perdón! Pero espero que este cap. te guste n-n.

Gracias a Karo, (te puedo decir así?) Que también, espero que te haya gustado este cap. y por último gracias a phantomgirl14, que bueno que te haya interesado n-n.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam tomó un abrigo, ya que afuera hacia frío y salió de la casa con el cuaderno en la mano, a Danny le extraño pero la siguió, nunca se imaginó las consecuencias que eso tendría…

Al principio a Danny le pareció que Sam estaba caminando sin rumbo, pero al fin vio que iba rumbo al mismo destino que él tenía momentos antes: La colina.

Danny vio como Sam se recostaba en el césped, y empezaba a ver las pocas estrellas que habían aparecido, sigilosamente se sentó alado de ella y se ruborizó un poco, al ver a Sam así, claro siempre se veía así, pero ahora que la veía mejor, debía admitir que era muy linda.

Sam empezó a tararear una canción, que fue reconocida inmediatamente por Danny, era una canción que él había tocado en el piano cuando era muy pequeño, a los 4 ó 5 años. Ambos habían coincidido en que esa canción les encantaba.

Sam se incorporó lenta y pesadamente, mañana sería viernes, normalmente era su día favorito, ya que después de clase, iba con sus amigos al cine. El celular de Sam sonó, con una tonadita que sólo indicaba que era Tucker el que llamaba.

Sam: hola Tucker, que pasa?

_Tucker: -bufando- solo te quería comentar algo_

Sam: sigues enojado?

_Tucker: como no estarlo? Danny nos trató horrible!_

Sam: ha de tener sus razones…

_Tucker: vamos Sam! Ni tu te la crees! En especial por que Danny te trató peor que a mi_

Sam: pero seguimos siendo amigos, en las buenas y en las malas

_Tucker: pero…_

Sam: bueno ya, que es lo que me querías comentar?

_Tucker: mmm….solo que le voy a dar a Danny una cucharada de su propia medicina_

Sam: -alertada- que vas a hacer Tucker?

_Tucker: revelar su pequeño secreto, en el periódico escolar, a ver si le gusta_

Sam: Tucker, no! Ambos le prometimos a Danny que no le íbamos a decir a nadie sobre eso

Tucker: _vamos Sam! Se lo merece!_

Sam: claro que no! Tucker por favor no lo hagas

_Tucker: pero…_

Sam: Tucker, si quieres, no lo hagas por Danny, pero hazlo por mí…por favor

_Tucker: esta bien, pero no se como no estas enojada con él, después del modo "tan bonito" en el que trató_

Sam: jeje, ni yo misma lo sé…

_Tucker: yo si, será por que él…_

Danny no alcanzó a escuchar el resto, por que se había pegado tanto a Sam que sus mejillas se rozaron haciendo que Sam soltara inmediatamente el celular, tocándose la mejilla

_Tucker: Sam? Estas ahí_

Sam: luego…te llamo, adiós

Sam colgó y volteó a ver a todos lados, buscando algo invisible

Sam: Danny? Eres tú? Danny por favor si eres tú, respóndeme o creeré que me estoy volviendo loca

Danny no Tuvo mas opción (nah, si la tuvo xD) de aparecer frente a Sam, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara al verlo enfrente de ella.

Sam: me asustaste!

Danny: perdón…

Sam: por que estas aquí?...es decir pensé que ya no querías ver ni Tucker ni a mí

Danny: bueno…es que…

Sam: por que te alejaste tan de repente de nosotros?

Danny: es que yo…

Sam: esta bien, si no quieres responder, no te forzaré, ya me tengo que ir…

Danny: no espera Sam!

Sam: que quieres Danny?

Danny: antes de irte, quisiera saber una cosa…

Sam: cuál?

Danny: porque no te enojaste como Tucker, si te dije cosas horribles?

Sam: bueno…es que no pude, eres mi mejor amigo…

Danny: vamos, eso no es todo, Tucker también es mi mejor amigo, y quiso vengarse de la peor manera.

Sam: la verdad es que tu…

Vaya, vaya, vaya, se ve que no cumples lo que dices, esto es grave, sabías?

Sam: yo…yo te conozco!

Ah…me estoy volviendo famoso por lo que parece

Sam: no,¬¬, tu eres ese fantasma que luchó con Danny, y que después de eso el se comportó de manera extraña, tú…tú tienes que ver en esto!

Efectivamente, pero el rompió una promesa, así que, lo lamento, pero tu serás el resultado de sus actos

Danny: espera! No le hagas nada, hazme lo que sea a mi, pero deja a Sam y a Tucker fuera de esto!

No me pidas lo imposible, sabes bien que tu promesa tenía que ver con ellos

Sam: me quieren explicar que es lo que pasa?

Con todo gusto, cuando peleé con Danny, el me hizo una promesa, promesa que rompió

Sam: pero, que promesa?

El me prometió que ya no iba a tener contacto contigo ni con su otro amigo, con tal de que yo no los lastimara. Pero había una regla, la más importante, la que él, como siempre, rompió. Si al menos hablaba con ustedes, aunque fuera solo un pequeño momento los iba a destruir, y una promesa es una promesa.

En el acto, el fantasma sacó un rayo (se de esos de las tormentas eléctricas ¬¬) de su mano, que fue a para contra un árbol ( por eso se acaban, señores o.ó) que estaba atrás de Sam, haciendo que en tan solo un pequeño momento se oyera el estruendo, ante la mirada atónita de Danny, que vio con horror como una gran nube de polvo y ni rastro de Sam…

Danny: Sam, Sam! SAM!

Continuará…

Se que el continuará, es nuevo, pero veía que esto se perdía con la historia, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a ceci-94-fanatik, que bueno que te este gustando, espero que esta historia, siga siendo interesante para todos!

Gracias a Karo (enserio te puedo decir así?) enserio me quedó bellísima la continuación? Jajaja xDD

Y también gracias a darkmoonfairy, gracias por leer mi fic, y sobretodo que bueno que te encanta! Espero que siga así!


	5. Chapter 5

En el acto, el fantasma sacó un rayo (se de esos de las tormentas eléctricas ¬¬) de su mano, que fue a parar contra un árbol (por eso se acaban, señores o.ó) que estaba atrás de Sam, haciendo que en tan solo un pequeño momento se oyera el estruendo, ante la mirada atónita de Danny, que vio con horror como una gran nube de polvo y ni rastro de Sam…

Danny: Sam?, Sam?! SAM!

Nada...no había rastro de Sam, y mientras esa maldita nube de polvo no se quitara Danny no podía confirmar si Sam se hallaba ahí o no.

Danny: por que lo hiciste?!

Tu rompiste tu promesa

Danny: pero debiste hacerme algo a mi, no Sam!!!

Oye, yo solo hago mi trabajo

Danny: cual trabajo? Eres un maldito!

Ya me acostumbre a que me dijeran eso

Danny se abalanzó sobre el fantasma, no solo estaba furioso con el, si no consigo mismo, sabía cuales eran las consecuencias y aún así se atrevió a acercársele a Sam.

Mientras tanto Sam tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, y le ardía una mejilla intensamente, abrió los ojos con dificultad, honestamente le dolían hasta los huesos, todo estaba oscuro, pensó que había imaginado abrir los ojos, así que los abrió de nuevo, estaba más oscuro que la noche. Ahora Sam no sabía si abrir o cerrar los ojos daba el mismo resultado, loas abría y todo estaba oscuro, los cerraba y resultaba igual, bueno, le preocupaba mas donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Sam: ah...que pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza y no recuerdo nada...

Sam se concentró en visualizar que era lo que había pasado, hasta que por fin logró recordar ese árbol cayéndole encima.

Sam: eso responde a muchas dudas ¬¬Uu será que estoy...muerta? no!! No puede ser que este muerta!!! No debe! Debo estar viva! No he hecho todo lo que quiero, y lo más importante, no le he dicho a Danny lo que siento por él!!

Sam se estaba desesperando...

Sam: bien Sam...tranquilízate, respira, si es que sigues viva ¬¬, no! Ne pensaré en eso, debo buscar una salida!!

Mientras tanto con Danny...

Aw...eres tan predecible con tus ataques...que hasta me da sueño

Danny: eres un cobarde!

Cobarde? Oye! No me gusta que me digan así!

Danny/en tono burlón/ significa que te molesta que te digan la verdad, cierto?

Ja mira quién lo dice, a ti no te gusta que te llamen perdedor y sin embargo lo eres

Danny: yo...no soy...un perdedor!!!!

Y por lo que parece también te molesta que te digan la verdad...significa que eres un MAL perdedor.

Danny: Ya me estas cansando!

Dime, por qué soy un cobarde?

Danny: por que no me quieres decir tu nombre

Bien, te lo diré, si eso es lo único que quieres

Danny: pues que esperas para decirlo?

Que impaciente...pues bien me llamo Lamec

Danny: Lamec? o.ô

Lamec: ya ves por que no quería decírtelo! u.ú todos se ríen de mi nombre

Danny: ya veo por que no me lo querías decir u.ù pero basta de charla! Donde esta Sam?

Lamec: tranquilo, ella esta bien

Danny: pero dónde esta?!

Lamec: en un mundo en dónde hay pura oscuridad

Danny: ah! Eso me responde muchas dudas! ¬¬

Lamec: vale...no hay por que ser sarcásticos ¬¬Uu ella esta bien, y como ya te lo dije ella esta en un mundo en donde lo que rige es la oscuridad

Danny: y como se sale de ahí?

Lamec: ella regresara al mismo lugar en donde desapareció, si logra que al menos haya una motita de luz

Danny: y como hará eso?

Lamec: tiene celular?

Danny: eh...si

Lamec: entonces ya la hizo u.ù

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam: Santo cielo! Como saldré de aquí, siento que mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar y mi mejilla me esta ardiendo horrible! Primero que nada necesito luz, ya no se si tengo lo ojos cerrado o abiertos, veamos... que tengo en mis bolsillos que tenga algo de luz, genial! A buena hora dejo mi lamparita en la casa, pero tengo mi celular, claro! Como no se ocurrió antes?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamec: creo que tu "amiga" ya regresó u.u

Danny: como?

Y si, Sam apareció alado del árbol con una mirada desorientada y su aspecto no era nada favorable. Sam se toco la mejilla y sintió algo rasposo, retiró su mano de inmediato puesto que le ardió mucho más al tocársela.

Sam: ah ya veo, me raspé, y ahora que recuerdo, el maldito árbol me cayó encima ¬¬Uu con razón el dolor en todo el cuerpo, y como mi cabeza dio un golpe seco en el suelo, tenía el dolor insoportable...pero y ahora dónde estoy?

Danny: Sam!!

Sam: Danny?

Danny corrió al ver a su amiga, y el primer impulso fue estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sam, aunque le gustó la sensación, le dolió demasiado su cuerpo, sin contar que ahora le quemaba la herida de la mejilla, Danny se dio cuenta de eso, y se retiró rápidamente algo ruborizado.

Lamec: que bonita escena! Ahora si en donde estábamos ¬¬?

Danny: en que yo te iba a dar una paliza!

Lamec: mmm...no, era otra cosa

Danny: por el amor de Dios! Lo que sea!

Lamec: así con que yo ya me iba

Danny: ah?

Lamec: si ya terminó mi misión, tengo que regresar a mi mundo

Danny: que misión?

Lamec: ah...tengo que dar muchas explicaciones y tengo muy poco tiempo...

Danny: pues mas vale que empieces, porque ciertamente tienes que dar muchas explicaciones...

Lamec: pues bien...esto es lo que pasó...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!! Primero que nada, pido mil disculpas por tanta demora, primero que nada tenía exámenes, y luego estuve una o dos semanas ( que poquito no? n.nUU) para descansar y en ese periodo no tuve inspiración para escribir. Luego, bueno a la bendita escuela se le juntaron los bimestres así que de nuevo estamos en exámenes, de hecho ahorita debería estudiar, pero ya ven u.ù...en que me he metido...muchas gracias a:

**Karo-Phantom**: gracias! Revive! Jaja por que ya esta el penúltimo cap. Espero que también te guste este cap.

**Ceci-94-fanatik**: tu tmb. revive y no te me mueras de un infarto por que si no, no podrás leer este nuevo cap.! Muchas gracias xDD por tus reviews! Y espero tener pronto el 6° cap.

**GotichGirl:** de antemano gracias por dejarme un review, y se me hace raro que me digas eso, puesto que yo jamás ignoró los reviews que me mandan, tu has sido una de las personas que mas me ha apoyado para seguir escribiendo, pero bueno, gracias por dejarme un review y espero que este cap. te guste!

**Ruby: **gracias por dejarme un review! Y aquí esta la continuación jejeje xDD espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Crazyforanimes**: No me mates ToT aquí esta este cap. y espero que te haya gustado, ah! Y que bueno que te quedaste picada, esa era la intención n-n


	6. Chapter 6

Lamec: pues bien...esto es lo que pasó...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamec: verán...yo..soy un...fantasma

Danny: no enserio? quien se lo iba a imaginar ¬¬Uu

Lamec: si, si, ya se, mal comienzo u.u...bueno, como decirlo, yo soy un fantasma bueno

Sam: si, ahá te creemos ¬¬, ser bueno es casi matar a alguien

Lamec: tu lo dijiste, CASI, así que no te maté

Sam: si bueno ya, continúa

Lamec: yo no soy un fantasma común y corriente, soy un fantasma que la igual que otros como yo, tenemos la misión de...mmm...bueno...es algo difícil de explicar –viendo las miradas de Sam y Danny- pero...puedo hacer un intento n.nUu... Bien, los humanos son los seres mas...por decirlo de forma bonita, idiotas de toda la galaxia

Danny: gracias por el halago ¬¬

Lamec: tu eres mitad fantasma, debes saber como se comportan los humanos, son seres despreciables, ya muchos ni creen en ellos mismos y por eso siguen a otras personas que demostraron ser mas capaces para sobresalir de los demás, ahora, esas personas que no creen en ellas mismas o bien no tienen claro lo que quieren en la vida, son las personas a las que nosotros ayudamos

Danny: y eso que? Yo se lo que quiero ser en la vida, un astronauta

Lamec: si bueno, pero a mi me tocó una misión...distinta, no por eso especial ¬¬

Sam: y cual es?

Lamec: ah...escuchen, les sonará tonto pero soy como de la FBI

S/D: Eh...OoU

Lamec: si, ya sabía que reaccionarían así, todos lo hacen ¬¬, lo que pasa es que los fantasmas que quieren destruirte, planearon un método muy cruel, que no te destruiría a ti físicamente, sino emocionalmente, era demasiado, en extremo lo que iban a hacer, por eso me enviaron a investigar lo que tramaban, cuando me entere y avisé a todos mis compañeros, nos horrorizamos ante la idea de que eso pasara, por eso tuve que infiltrarme entre ellos, y después de ganarme su confianza, me encomendaron a la misión, todo iba según el plan, incluso seguí al pie de la letra sus órdenes hasta el árbol. Ellos estaban regocijándose de felicidad, hasta que quedaron pasmados al ver que Sam había desaparecido, después de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de la trampa, pero ya era muy tarde, mis compañeros ya los tenían rodeados y ahora se encuentran en la cárcel fantasmal.

Danny: oh ya...

Lamec: si bueno, ahora que ya lo saben tengo que irme, ustedes dos deberán explicarle a su otro amigo lo que ha pasado para que no haya malentendidos de acuerdo?

D/S: esta bien

Lamec: bien, ya me tengo que ir, tengo otras 3 misiones y ya demore mucho con ustedes.

Danny: esta bien, y Lamec...

Lamec: si?

Danny: gracias por todo, no me puedo imaginar lo que tramaban esos fantasmas, pero siento que me salvé de algo muy grave

Lamec: con estos hechos recientes, yo creo que si te puedes imaginar algo del plan de esos fantasmas, bueno...hasta luego

Después de eso, Lamec desapareció, dejando solos a Danny y a Sam.

Sam: bien, creo que deberíamos ir con Tucker, antes de que haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta

Danny: si...

Ya que fueron y le explicaron todo a un muy sorprendido Tucker, cada quién se fue a su casa. Danny se ofreció a acompañar a Sam a su casa

Danny: después de todo...no tengo prisa por llegar a mi casa jeje

Sam: bueno...si estás seguro...

Durante la mitad del trayecto estuvieron en absoluto silencio, Sam aún se encontraba confundida por los eventos pasados y Danny no sabía como dirigirle la palabra.

Sam: bien, ya esta cerca la casa lo mejor será que te regreses a tu casa, deben estar preocupados por ti

Danny: Supongo...eh…Sam

Sam: dime?

Danny: bueno…solo te quería decir que estoy muy feliz de que estés bien y a salvo y que todo lo que ha sucedido ya se ha acabado

Sam: -ruborizada- ah bueno…yo

Danny: y…que lamento todo lo que les ha pasado a Tucker y a ti…y no me refiero solo de este suceso reciente sino de muchos otros en los que incluso estuvieron al borde de la muerte…

Sam: Danny…

Danny: jeje, creo que ya no es tan divertido ser amigo de un chico fantasma cierto?

Sam: Danny no digas eso!!! Tucker y yo siempre seremos tus amigos, seas fantasma o no, además tu me…

Sam se calló repentinamente, provocando que Danny se sorprendiera.

Danny: yo que Sam?

Sam: eh…tu me…ehm…olvida lo que dije si

Danny: Sam, por favor no me pidas que lo olvide, lo que me ibas a decir parecía muy importante para ti

Sam: siiii…pero es mejor no decirlo ahora

Danny: Sam

Sam: si Danny?

Danny: me podrías decir…? –Haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito-

Sam: Danny…no hagas esa cara…esta bien! Pero cuando te lo diga y me vaya prométeme que no me vas a seguir

Danny: de acuerdo…

Sam: bien…bueno yo..bueno tu…me…me

Danny: solo dilo Sam

Sam: sabes? Es difícil! _Decirle a una persona tus sentimientos_

Danny: pero somos amigos no? Tu me puedes decir cualquier cosa

Sam: eh…si, pero esto es algo difícil de explicar

Danny: pues, tomate tu tiempo, te esperaré

Sam eh…pues es que, ahora no me siento muy bien sabes? Me sigue ardiendo la mejilla _Mentira ¬¬_

Danny: cierto! Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que te vallas a tu casa y que tus padres te pongan un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida

Sam: -poniéndose pálida- mis padres?

Danny: si alcohol, se que te arderá un poco pero al menos te va a desinfectar

Sam: pero…

Danny: Sam, que te pasa? Pensé que no tenías problemas con eso de la medicina etc. etc.

Sam: si, pero el problema no es el alcohol o la herida, es mi madre

Danny: que con tu madre?

Sam: Es que….hace 9 años, era la primera vez que andaba en bicicleta…pero me caí y me raspé en la rodilla derecha, fui llorando con mi madre, y ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella me iba a curar, fue por un poco de algodón y alcohol…pero no se que fue lo que hizo pero me ardió como nunca, luego me vendó la rodilla pero al hacerle el nudito a la venda lo apretó mucho, mi pierna se puso morada T.T, cuando mi padre llegó y me vio en ese estado me llevó al hospital y el doctor le dijo a mi madre que me había puesto demasiado alcohol mas del debido, por lo que eso había provocado algo de irritación en mi pierna y bueno…la vendita y el nudo creo que es demasiado obvio que la sangre no podía circular bien..-¬¬-UU

Danny: O.o….ja…jaja…jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xDDD

Sam: Danny no te rías!! No es chistoso!!!

Danny: lo lamento Sam, pero fue verdaderamente gracioso xD, como sea eso fue hace 9 años, Sam, tal vez tu madre ya es mas delicada

Sam: pero ese fue el inicio…meses después me hice una herida en la mejilla con una rama…y casi pasó lo mismo T.TUu y después mi madre se emocionó mucho y cada raspadita o heridita ella quería curármela por mínima que fuera y siempre de ser un problema minúsculo, se convertía en un problema grave

Danny: mm…bueno, creo que tengo un plan, solo déjamelo a mí

Danny acompañó a Sam a su casa y entró con ella, la madre de Sam estaba en el vestíbulo, al ver la mejilla de Sam, en los ojos de su madre se pudo ver cierto brillo lo que hizo que a Sam y a Danny le diera un escalofrío.

Sam: sabes mamá, tengo que ir a mi cuarto con Danny jejeje,

Sra. Manson: pero Sammy, y esa herida?, déjame curártela, tu amigo puede esperar un poco

Danny: eh…señora Manson, no se preocupe por eso, yo me haré cargo jeje, a fin de cuentas de cierta manera por mi culpa Sam esta en ese estado

Sra. Manson: Sam, segura que no quieres que yo te atienda?

Sam: no…gracias mamá, prefiero que Danny lo haga n-nUu bueno nos vamos a mi cuarto, adiós!

Sam se fue corriendo con Danny por detrás de ella, cuando llegaron a su habitación Sam fue por un poco de alcohol y algodón y se lo dio a Danny.

Sam: así que ese era tu plan?

Danny: si jeje

Sam: y sabes hacer esto verdad?

Danny: lo puedo hacer mejor que tu madre…creo

Sam: Danny! ¬¬

Danny: jeje tu solo déjamelo a mí quieres?

Sam de acuerdo…

Danny humedeció el algodón en el alcohol y tomó suavemente la mejilla lastimada de Sam se acercó un poco para ver que parte estaba abierta y que parte esta llena de tierra, Sam solo lo veía ruborizada, si Danny no hubiera estado tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo se hubiera dado cuenta de que la distancia entre él y Sam era casi nula. Sam se quedó callada mientras Danny le ponía alcohol y una curita.

Danny: listo…te ardió?

Sam: no…no sentí nada

Danny: vaya, que bien! Era la primera vez que hago algo como esto

Sam: enserio? Pués lo haces muy bien, si eso de la astronomía no te funcionara, serías un excelente médico

Danny: tu crees? Jeje, aunque no lo creo, yo llegaré a ser una gran astronauta y cuando llegue ese momento, tú y Tucker estarán allí!

Sam: si…hey Danny…tu crees que para ese entonces sigamos siendo amigos?

Danny: claro que si!! Por que lo dices Sam? No estás segura?

Sam: si…pero…olvídalo

Danny: hablando de eso, que es lo que querías decirme cuando íbamos rumbo a tu casa

Sam: ahm…nada, solo tenía la duda, de si seguiremos siendo amigos, si, jeje, sólo eso

Danny: uhm…Sam

Sam: eh?

Danny: siempre seremos amigos, a pesar de todo lo que pase

Sam: está bien, sólo era una duda

Danny: Sam…ehm…por nada del mundo se arruinara nuestra amistad verdad?

Sam: claro que no Danny, tú mismo acabas de decirlo

Danny: pués es que...yo...tengo algo que decirte

Sam: que cosa?

Danny: ehm…no es nada jeje, olvida todo quieres?

Sam: no Danny, parece ser importante para ti lo que me ibas a decir

Danny: ah…

Danny se acercó a Sam y la tomó de la barbilla, sus manos estaban tibias, se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta que unió sus labios a los de ella, al principio Sam se sorprendió mucho, así que no correspondió al beso de Danny pero tampoco lo rechazo, sólo se quedó ahí, Danny no sabía continuar o no, estaba por pedirle disculpas a Sam por el beso e irse a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta que Sam poco a poco le correspondía. Así se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que su cuerpo pidió oxígeno.

Sam: -hablando entrecortadamente- eso era lo que me ibas a decir?

Danny: Si…algo así

Sam: bien, porque yo quería decirte lo mismo

Danny: enserio?

Sam: si…sólo que la forma en que tú lo diste a entender fue más original

Danny: tu crees?

Sam: si…

Danny: y bueno?

Sam: mañana se lo diremos a Tucker

Danny: bien! Y ahora si, te puedo dar un beso?

Sam: pues…

Danny no dejó terminar a Sam, y le arrebató otro beso, Sam no se lo esperaba…de nuevo, pero aún así se sintió feliz, no entendió muy bien la misión de Lamec sobre Danny y ella, pero había logrado que ahora ellos sin palabras y por medio de acciones se dieran a entender sus sentimientos. Así que en ese momento no había de que preocuparse de nada…sólo de disfrutar el momento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y bueno? Que les pareció el final, tal vez algo confuso no? Jeje pero bueno, perdón por tanta demora, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y si no estoy en exámenes estoy perdiendo el tiempo xD o escribiendo varias historias que se me vienen a la mente y que ya pronto publicaré. Espero que les haya gustado toda la historia y que me dejen sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!! En verdad se los agradezco. Hasta la siguiente historia!!


End file.
